A Christmas Story VHS 1984
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * The Classic Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Pictures * Touchstone Films Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Touchstone Films presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * In Association With: Amblin Entertainment * "A Christmas Story" * based on the anecdotes of: Jean Shepherd * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II And MTM Enterprises Inc. * Film Production by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton Ending Titles * Marry Christmas Ending Credits * Directed by: Henry Selick * Produced by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Co-Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Executive Producer: Denise DiNovi * Story by: Julie Hickson * Screenplay by: Lenny Ripps and Coraline Thompson * Music by: Carl Zittrer and Paul Zaza * Associate Producer: Danny Elfman * Production Designer: Rick Heinricks * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Art Director: Deane Taylor * Editor: Stan Webb * Production Manager: Philip Lofaro * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Story: Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Production Coordinator: Jill Ruzicka * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Casting by: Mary Gail Artz and Barbera Cohen * Cast: ** Peter Billingsley as Ralphie Parker ** Jean Shepherd as adult Ralphie (voice) ** Ian Petrella as Randy Parker ** Melinda Dillon as Mrs. Parker ** Darren McGavin as Mr. Parker (The Old Man) ** Scott Schwartz as Flick ** R. D. Robb as Schwartz ** Zack Ward as Scut Farkus ** Yano Anaya as Grover Dill ** Tedde Moore as Miss Shields ** Jeff Gillen as Santa Claus * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Narration by: John Huston * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main and End Titles by: Pacific Title * Title Design: Title House, Inc. ** Director of Photography: Duke Callaghan ** Editor: Carroll Timothy O’Meara * Titles and Opticals: Van Der Veer Photo Effects * Projection: Don Henry * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Interns: Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Special Thanks to: Al Hyslop, Sharon Lerner, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty * Filmed in: Panavision * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: De Luxe * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXIII Walt Disney Productions and Touchstone Films All Rights Reserved * Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos * Touchstone Films * Walt Disney Pictures MPAA Rating * The Motion Picture Code and Rating Administration Has Rated this Motion Picture; All Ages Admitted General Audiences. Closing Previews * Walt Disney and You - Wolfie and Sally 007/Pepino the Boy/A Family Circus Christmas/A Special Valentine w/the Family Circus/The Great Bear Scare/Inspector Gadget/Cantinflas: Amigo & Friends/Les Miserables Category:1984 Category:VHS Category:The Classic Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Touchstone Films Category:Touchstone Home Video